The Three Musketeers
by AngelCake32415
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Rocky have been best friends since kindergarten. They thought the hardest thing they had to do was survive high school, but after one night in the woods, everything's changed.
1. Searching For a Dead Body

"Why are you on the roof?" I hissed.

It was the middle of the night, the first day of school was tomorrow, and I was watching one of my best friends climb on the roof of my other best friend's house. This was my life sadly. Why couldn't I have normal friends?

"I don't want to wake up Melissa," Stiles told me.

"So you decide to make a lot of noise on the roof?" I asked incredulously.

Suddenly Stiles tripped and next thing I knew, we were both shouting when Scott appeared with a bat, ready to swing.

"Stiles? Rocky? What the hell are you doing?" Scott whisper shouted.

"You weren't answering your phone!" I told him.

"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles questioned.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott defended.

"I told you it was creepy!" You just couldn't tell Stiles some things. It went in one ear and out the other.

"A pre-..." Stiles trailed off. He was too excited to finish the word. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police."

"For what?" Scott asked.

I beat Stiles to the punch. I wanted to be the one to say it. "Two hikers found a body in the woods."

Stiles flailed and fell off before scrambling to get up. I shook my head. Why did I hang out with this guy? He was going to get us killed one day. Scott looked at us incredulously.

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No a body of water," Stiles said sarcastically. "Yes dumbass a dead body."

"You mean like murder?"

"No one knows. All they know is it's a girl in her twenties," I explained. I started to shift my weight from foot to foot as I felt myself get creeped out. Beacon Hills was creepy, but murder?

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

Stiles smirked. "That's the best part. They only found half."

X

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as we exited Stiles's jeep. Stiles turned the flashlight on and grabbed my hand with his free one. It was a precautionary measure as I had a habit of getting lost.

"You're the one who always says that nothing ever happens in this town," I said trying to keep up with Stiles.

"I wanted to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said following us.

"Right cuz sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said.

I swatted him in the chest even though he was right. Scott and Stiles never left the bench the entire time they were on the lacrosse team. I had started bringing word finds to the games.

"No because I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line," Scott told him.

"That's the spirit Scotty," I said enthusiastically. "A little naive, but that's the spirit."

"Yeah everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles said. "Like Rocky's dream to marry Chace Crawford."

"That is not unrealistic at all," I argued. Chace Crawford was so fine! I had watched every episode of Gossip Girl about one hundred times. I think I definitely had a chance, I just needed to meet him.

"But just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

I looked up at Stiles. He was the one who eavesdropped on the call and woke us up in the middle of the night.

"Huh, didn't think about that," Stiles said.

"What if the murderer is still out here?" I asked.

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles said and things became 100% more creepy. I tightened my grip on Stiles's hand as we crawled up a hill. We are so going to die.

"It's comforting to know you two have planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott sounded winded. I looked back to see him wheezing.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight," I said pulling on Stiles. Scott took a few pumps from his inhaler before following. We made it up the hill for Stiles to pull me down. Scott dived next to us.

You could hear the dogs barking and police officers shining their flashlights. Stiles turned off the one in his hands. We are so going to get caught. I can't go to prison, I can't shower with people.

"Okay come on," Stiles said pulling me up with him and running. I struggled to keep up.

"Stiles! Rocky!" Scott called after us. "Wait up."

"Slow down," I told Stiles running out of breath. Scott kept calling after us as we weaved through the trees. Stiles looked back and began to slow down before finally stopping and looking back for Scott. I tried to catch my breath.

I looked up to see a dog who began to bark and I screamed, grabbing onto Stiles. Stiles fell onto the ground, pulling me with him. The dog continued to bark.

"Hold it right there!" The policeman shone his flashlight in his eyes. We are so going to jail now if we aren't maimed by this dog first.

"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me," The Sheriff claimed glaring at us. I just cursed in my head. I would rather go to jail.

Stiles pulled me up with him. "Dad, how are you doing?" "Hi Sheriff Stilinski."

Rain poured down on us, making my hair start to frizz. Just perfect. This was going to be hard to comb out. Damn it Stiles.

"So do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" he asked.

"No," Stiles said shaking his head. "Well not the boring ones."

"Where's your other partner in crime?" the Sheriff inquired.

"Who Scott? Sc-Scott's home," Stiles said breathlessly. "He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day of school tomorrow. Just me and Rocky. In the woods. Alone."

I nodded until I realized what that implied. Sheriff Stilinski looked between me and Stiles and then down to our joined hands before shining his light behind us.

"Scott you out there!?" he called. "Scott!?"

Scott did the smart thing and stayed hidden. The Sheriff looked back at us. Oh God.

"I'm gonna walk you two back to the car," the Sheriff said before grabbing Stiles. "And you and I are going to have a talk about invasion of privacy."

X

"I expect you both to be home when I get back," Sheriff Stilinski told us, but we heard the underlying phrase. _I know Rocky's parents aren't home. Don't try anything._

My eyes widened and I stared at the ground as heat pooled into my cheeks. Stiles turned as red as a tomato. I slid down in my seat and covered my face with my hands. This was the most embarrassing night of my life. I was just supposed to be looking for a dead body.

"Got it," Stiles said.

"Bye Sheriff Stilinski," I squeaked out.

We both let out a sigh of relief when he disappeared into the woods. I reached over and slapped Stiles in the chest. "What the hell Stiles?"

"I panicked," he said.

"And now your dad thinks we're having sex," I said.

"Is having sex with me that bad of an idea?" Stiles joked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You wish you could get with this," I muttered. "Now we just left our best friend in the woods with a possible murderer out there. Drive."

I didn't realize I was shivering, but Stiles did. He gave me his jacket and I pulled it close to me. It was warm and felt good against my cold, wet skin. It also smelled like curly fries.

X

High school. My own personal hell hole full of hormonal teenagers. Stiles was my ride after I failed my driver's test five times. I swear the teacher had something against me. It wasn't my fault I called out his toupee. It was crooked.

"I got a long talk about privacy and not listening to his phone calls," Stiles told me as I cleaned off my glasses. "And using protection."

"What!?" I cried. "Stiles, I'm going to kill you."

"What was I supposed to do?" Stiles flailed. "Tell him we were out there looking for the body?"

"Not imply that we were having sex," I told him. "Your dad is going to tell my parents and then we'll both be interrogated."

"There's Scott," Stiles said getting out of the jeep.

I sighed and put my stuff away before hurrying after him. His ADHD didn't contribute to our conversations at all. He always got distracted by something else.

"Alright let's see this thing," Stiles said as I walked up to them. Scott slowly lifted his shirt to reveal a bloody bandage on his torso. My eyes widened. Stiles reached to touch and Scott flinched away.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott told us as we made our way into the building.

"A wolf? That's what bit you?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"Not a chance," Stiles said.

"That's what I heard," Scott said.

"You were probably hearing things. There is no way a wolf bit you," I told him. "We live in California."

"Wolves haven't been in California for 60 years," Stiles told him.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe about the the wolf then you won't believe me when I say I found the body," Scott told us.

Stiles flailed and stopped, putting his arm up. Only he could get so excited about a dead body. I rolled my eyes, but listened. Nothing interesting happens in Beacon Hills, but this was gruesome.

"Dude are you kidding me?" Stiles asked.

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for months," Scott told us. I shuddered a little at the thought of half a dead body.

"Gross," I mumbled.

Stiles let out a laugh. "That is freaking awesome. I mean seriously...this is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to this town since-" Stiles's head turned to the side and...I know that look. He's had that look since third grade. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look..."

The small red head brushed right past us without even a glance. I clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Like you're gonna ignore me."

He looked at Scott and I, scowling. "You two are the cause of this, you know."

"How so?" I asked walking towards the building with them.

"Dragging me down in your nerd depths... I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you two," Stiles exclaimed.

I scoffed. "Says the guy who had Batman sheets until he was 15."


	2. You Have Lycanthropy

I do not own Teen Wolf. Please review and comment.

* * *

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you, that the police have a suspect in custody. Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

I looked down at the piece of paper and wanted to throw it at the teacher. It was only the first day of school and my teacher was going on a power trip. Essays and scheduled readings. It's only the first day of school. Oh shit. Group projects!

This was the only thing I dreaded about having class with Scott and Stiles. They always wanted to partner with me because I got the best grades and I was a control freak so I did all of the work.

I turned around to face Stiles. "Give me your blue highlighter."

"Why?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes. We had this conversation at the beginning of every school year since fifth grade.

"Because you never use it and blue is my favorite color," I told him in a matter-of-fact tone. He looked at me before sighing and giving it to me. I winked at him and turned back around.

The door opened and the student adviser led a girl and a guy in. Both of them were tall and could be models. The girl had long, wavy brown hair and a killer scarf (it was blue!) and the guy had short dark hair and these startling green eyes. I felt my heart beat a little faster when his eyes met mine. Wait, I knew him.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Nathan Hale. Please do your best to make sure they feel welcome," he said with a smile before leaving. Allison made her way to the seat behind Scott and Nathan took the empty seat in front of me. So Nathan Hale was back in Beacon Hills. Don't know why. I wouldn't after what happened to him.

His scent wafted in my direction and I bit my lip. His smell was intoxicating. The boys at Beacon Hills needed to up their game. Scott and Stiles tended to smell like axe and fast food.

X

I watched Nathan at his locker discreetly. I had him in several of my classes and he always sat near me. Maybe he recognized a familiar face. Doesn't matter. He isn't going to get under my skin that quickly.

"Tell me how new girl has been here all of 2 minutes and is already best friends with Lydia?" Rebecca said.

"Beautiful people tend to herd together," Stiles explained making me scoff.

"I resent that!" I said smacking him in the chest. "I am gorgeous."

"Physically, but your nerdiness brings that down to a cute," Stiles told me.

I rolled my eyes, before heading to the field. "Batman, you are not."

"I would make a great Batman!" Stiles called after me.

X

Coach wouldn't. No. No. He put Scott in the net. I hung my head in despair. My poor best friend was going to die today. Funerals could be so depressing.

Coach blew his loud, shrill whistle. One of the bigger players charged forward as the Assistant Coach passed the ball to him. Catching it, he whipped his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal.

"Come on Scott. All you have to do is catch it," I said under my breath. "It shouldn't be that hard." Ball to the face. I winced as if the ball hit me. The rest of the team laughed loudly.

Scott got himself together. Coach blew the whistle again. Then the impossible happened. Scott caught the ball. I looked at Stiles who was equally surprised. And it kept happening, Scott kept catching the ball.

Finally, Jackson got irritated enough to push himself to the front of the line. I bit my lip. The assistant coach tossed the ball and Jackson took off, catching it. He launched it straight for the net. Only it didn't. Scott caught it.

Stiles and I jumped up hollering. "That's my friend!" Stiles shouted. I ran down to stand next to Stiles at the bench. "Go Scott!" I yelled. This was amazing. I heard a cheer from the bleachers and turned to see Lydia standing up and clapping. Jackson wasn't going to like that.

X

Stiles and I followed Scott through the woods. He wanted to retrace his steps from last night since he lost his inhaler. Stiles helped me across the small stream.

"I don't know what it was," Scott explained. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." I reached inside Stiles's jacket pocket.

"I don't have any..." Stiles trailed off when I pulled out a stick of lint covered green gum. I put it back in his pocket.

"And all this started with that bite?" I asked him. This was strange.

At that point Scott started to panic a little bit. "What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER."

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles said. Scott and I both looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy," Stiles told him seriously. I gave him a deadpan look and turned to Scott...who didn't have a clue. At that point, it was my civic duty as a best friend to play along.

"I've heard of that," I told him gravely.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Scott panicked. "It sounds bad."

"It is. It happens only once a month," I said.

"Once a month?"

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles said. We both howled. At that point, Scott knew we were bullshitting him.

"You two are asses," he said pushing Stiles.

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who said you heard a wolf howling last night."

"But what if something is seriously wrong with me?" Scott said.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said. Scott just looked at him. "Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon." I swatted Stiles's chest.

Scott stopped and looked around. "I-I could have sworn this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..."

"Maybe the body was moved," I suggested. "The killer tried to cover his tracks." I looked around and my eyes landed on a pair of shoes. I slowly traveled up and tugged on Stiles's jacket. He looked at me and I pointed to the dark figure watching us.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks," Scott said. Stiles tapped Scott who turned around. Dark figure came walking toward us and Stiles pulled me behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked us. Scott and Stiles didn't say anything. "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know," Stiles told him.

"Uh yeah, we were just looking for something. But forget it," Scott said. Dark figure threw something at him which Scott caught. It was his inhaler. And with that, he left. "Alright, come on. I got to get to work."

Stiles stopped him. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"He's Nathan's older brother," I said. Good looks run in that family because damn.

"Remember what?" Scott asked still confused.

"Their family," Stiles said. "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back."


	3. Anger Management Issues

I do not own Teen Wolf

Please review and comment.

* * *

My paintbrush flew across the wall, a layer of blue leaving it's trail. Stiles was carefully painting the black details. This piece was going to be bomb for my wall.

"Are we not going to talk about it?" I asked.

"Talk about what? The fact Scott is losing his mind or how he suddenly became good at sports?" Stiles said.

"The fact that your dad is under the impression that we are dating," I told him. "Because we aren't in case you didn't know."

"I tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me," Stiles said. "He said he saw it coming a mile away."

I scoffed. The Sheriff couldn't be serious. Me and Stiles? As friends, we were peanut butter and jelly, the perfect combination of sweet and nutty. As a couple, just not a good pairing.

"He's caught us in a lot of compromising positions," Stiles reminded me. "Like the time we had a paint fight."

"And the time we had the baby project," I said.

"And that time I got sprayed by a skunk and my shirt wouldn't come off."

"I told you that you needed to keep the front door closed," I told him.

"How was I supposed to know wildlife would think my house was a sanctuary?" Stiles said flailing his arm. That arm just happened to be holding the paintbrush.

I gasped when the cold paint splattered on my face. Stiles stared at the black paint before snickering. I growled and flung my paintbrush as Stiles, leaving a trail of blue on his shirt.

"Are we doing this?" Stiles asked.

"Hell yeah," I said before they devolved into an all out paint war. By the time we were finished, we were covered in paint and so was the wall as well as the plastic covering everything.

X

"You can't actually be serious about the werewolf thing Stiles," I said. We were rushing to the lacrosse field. "Werewolves are a made up story meant to scare children from messing with wild animals and going into the woods."

"They found wolf hairs," Stiles said exasperated. "What other way can it be explained? Scott didn't suddenly become an amazing athlete overnight and I know you noticed that he didn't need his inhaler at all."

I sighed. This didn't make any sense at all. Wolves hadn't been in California in over 60 years. Werewolves weren't real...were they?

X

I took my spot on the bleachers close to the bench and rubbed my hands together. It was the very first game of the season (well scrimmage) and it decided who was first line for the season. Last year it didn't end too well.

"You're Rocky right?"

I looked up to see the new girl, Allison. "Yeah."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," I smiled. She smiled back and sat down beside me. "Lydia probably mentioned me as the strange girl who is at every lacrosse game, but I'll introduce myself. I'm Raquel Holloway, I prefer Rocky, and the reason I am at every game is because I'm best friends with two idiots on the team. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

She laughed. "Thanks. I'm Allison and Lydia said you were borderline psychotic."

"I promise I am completely sane," I told her.

The whistle blew signaling the start of the scrimmage which was fast and brutal. The ball was passed to Scott who took off running only to get brutally knocked down by Jackson. I winced when he hit the ground. Coach blew the whistle to stop the play and Scott got back up. Coach blew the whistle again to start the next play.

Scott and Jackson stood across from each other for the draw. The assistant coach dropped the ball and Scott took off. Oh my god he had the ball. He moved across the field with amazing speed and grace and he just flipped over a wall of three guys.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath. He shot the ball into the net perfectly. Allison stood up and clapped. I stood next to her, clapping and in complete shock. My eyes met Stiles and he had the same shocked look on his face.

"McCall! Get over here!" Coach yelled. Scott was in trouble. Coach probably thought he was on steroids or something. Scott jogged over to Coach. "What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Well that went a little left.

"No Coach," Scott shook his head.

"What the hell was that?" Coach demanded.

"I-I don't know," Scott stuttered. "I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well you made the shot. And guess what buddy? You made first line."

The crowd cheered wildly. What in the hell was happening?

X

I sat on Stiles's bed looking through an old book on monsters. Consider myself suspicious of the strange going ons in Beacon Hill. Stiles sat at his computer, typing quickly and opening multiple windows, each one having to do with werewolf related things.

He printed out something and I looked over his shoulder. It was an old illustration of a werewolf. We were so caught up in our work that when someone knocked on the door, we both jumped.

Stiles closed his laptop and went to check who it was. He sighed. "Get in here." Scott came in and I plopped back on the bed. "You have to see this. We've been up all night reading. Websites, books, all this information."

"How much adderall have you had today?" Scott asked him.

"A lot," I told him. Stiles had been popping them like they were candy and I was buzzed on my fifth cup of coffee.

"Doesn't matter," Stiles said. "Listen." Scott threw his backpack on the bed and sat next to me.

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked. "Did they find who did it?"

"No they're still questioning people," I told him.

"Even Derek Hale," Stiles continued.

"That guy we saw in the woods?"

I nodded. "And Nathan. But that's not what we're talking about."

"What then?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day," Stiles said. "Not a joke anymore." Scott was completely lost. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal," I explained. "When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there are others. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott exclaimed.

"No. Werewolves," Stiles said.

Scott went from worry to confusion to irritation. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking Allison up in an hour." He stood up and grabbed his bag. Stiles stopped him.

"We saw you on the field yesterday Scott," he said. "Okay what you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"Okay so I made a good shot," Scott downplayed and went to leave only for Stiles to stop him again.

"No you made an incredible shot," he said taking Scott's bag and putting it back on the bed. I nodded in agreement. "The way you moved, the speed, your reflexes. People can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night."

"It makes sense Scott," I agreed. "How else can you explain the sudden change?"

"Okay! I can't think about this right now," Scott said. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" Stiles exclaimed. "What? No! The full moon is _tonight_! Don't you get it!" Well this isn't going how I expected. There was way too much testosterone in the room.

"Guys calm down," I tried.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me," Scott ranted, totally ignoring me. "Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

"We're not trying to ruin it Scott," I told him. "We're worried."

"You're cursed, Scott. And it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak," Stiles told him.

"Bloodlust?" Scott repeated, clearly he didn't believe us.

"Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles," Scott said, glaring at Stiles.

"You need to hear this," Stiles said grabbing a book, reading out of it. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date." Stiles got up and searched through Scott's backpack. "You gotta call her right now."

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm getting her number," Stiles said.

"No give it to me!" Scott shouted, grabbing Stiles and slamming him against the wall. He raised his fist as if he was going to punch him.

"Scott no!" I yelled trying to pull him off of Stiles. "Put him down!" Scott pushed me back, hard and sent me to the floor. He threw Stiles's computer chair, breathing extremely hard.

He looked at the chair then to Stiles who was backed up against the wall then to me from my spot on the floor. "I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I-I got to go get ready for that party." Scott grabbed his bag and moved to leave. He looked at us, we still hadn't moved. "I'm sorry." He left.

Stiles helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a scratch," I said referring to my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Just bruised and recovering from a slight heart attack," he told me. He picked up the chair and turned it around. Three long clawmarks were in the back of the chair.

"We have to go to that party, don't we?" I said.

"Yeah."

X

I grabbed a bottle of water. Alcohol wasn't really my thing. I preferred to stay alert at a party full of guys ready to take advantage of any girl.

"Hey."

I turned around to see Nathan. "Hey."

"I'm not sure if you remember me," he said over the music.

"Nathan Hale," I said. "You pushed me down the stairs and broke my leg in 7th grade."

"You slammed my hand in a locker and broke it in 6th grade," he retorted.

"Because you hit me with your bike in 5th grade and gave me a concussion," I reminded him. "You were the one who tried to make my life a living hell when we were younger."

"I was a kid," he said. "I didn't know how to appreciate beauty."

I snorted. Was this dude serious? That sounded like something out of a Nicholas Sparks's novel. He thinks it's gonna be that easy. "And now you do?"

"I'd like to think I do," he said looking me up and down.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes.

Stiles came barreling in. "Rocky! We need to go, it's Scott," he told me. I nodded and followed behind him, not even saying goodbye to Nathan. He knew where to find me.

X

We ran into Scott's house and up to his room. Stiles knocked on his door.

"Go away," Scott said. He sounded like he was in pain. Stiles knocked on the door.

"Scott! It's me and Rocky."

"Scott! Are you okay?" I asked.

Scott opened the door slightly and Stiles tried to push his way through. "Let us in, we can help."

"No," he said. "You got to find Allison."

"Allison is fine," I told him.

"I saw her get a ride from the party," Stiles continued. "She's fine."

"No I think I know who it is."

"Just let us in and we can talk," Stiles argued.

"It's Derek!" Scott yelled, cutting him off. "Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods."

Oh my god. I looked at Stiles who was completely silent. This could not be happening. "Scott. Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." It was silent for a moment and then the door slammed shut. "Scott!" Stiles kicked the door to try to open it.

"Stiles, it isn't opening!" I said pulling him away from the door. He ran his hand over his buzzed hair.

"We need to go to Allison's house."

X

"Stiles slow down before you crash!" I yelled as he sped down Allison's driveway. He slammed on the break, making my seat belt lock as I flew forward. Stiles jumped out of the jeep and ran to the door. I got out and pulled him from the doorbell he was repeatedly ringing. When no one answered, he started banging on the door. "Stiles!"

The door opened to reveal an unhappy Mrs. Argent. I pulled Stiles back before he could make it any worse.

"Hi Mrs. Argent, we're friends of Allison's and we just wanted to know if she got back home safely," I said, putting on my 'I'm a good kid' voice. "We were going to offer her a ride, but she was gone before we could."

"Allison!" she called. "It's for you!" Allison came out to see who it was and I relaxed.

X

"We've been looking all night," I said. "Maybe he's at home."

"He's out here somewhere Rocky," Stiles sighed as we drove down the road. After we talked to Allison, who was at the most pissed for being ditched, we tried to call Scott who wasn't answering. So we spent all night searching for him. "I think that's him." A shirtless boy was walking down the road.

I lowered the window. "Hey!" It was Scott. "Need a ride?" I hopped in the back and Scott took my seat up front. I handed him a shirt. We drove in silence for a few minutes. I was exhausted. It was the second night in a row that I pulled an all-nighter with Stiles.

"You know what bothers me the most?" Scott spoke up.

"I swear if you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head," Stiles told him. I probably would too.

"She probably hates me now," he whined.

"I doubt that," Stiles said. "But you might want to come up with an amazing apology."

"Or you could just tell her truth," I suggested. "If there's one thing girls hate more than jackasses who ditch them, it's liars."

"And revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf," Stiles said excitedly. Scott obviously didn't like that suggestion. "Okay bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. And if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once I can do it."

"You lost that boa," I reminded him. "Don't worry Scott, you still have me and I have a good track record with animals." Scott shook his head and chuckled. "Now let's can the werewolf talk until after we all sleep."


	4. A Plethora of Bad Ideas

I do not own Teen Wolf.

Please review and comment.

* * *

"So are you gonna forgive him?" I asked Allison as we walked to class. I was beyond excited to have a new friend in Allison. We actually meshed pretty well together.

"Not sure," she said. "Would you?"

I shrugged a little. "Don't know. Never actually been on a date before," I admitted. I'd probably be pissed and never want to talk to the guy again. Probably shouldn't say that though, Scott would not be happy.

"You aren't dating Stiles?" Allison asked. I looked at her, but Allison was completely serious. I shook my head.

"No!" I exclaimed. First the sheriff, now Allison. Were people seeing something that we weren't? Allison raised her hands. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Maybe because you two are always together," Allison suggested.

I scoffed. "Because we're best friends. I've known him since I was six. Besides Stiles isn't my type." Nathan joined them and I resisted the urge to gag. The only annoying part of being Allison's friend was the company of Nathan Hale, Allison's first friend in Beacon Hills.

"So what is your type?" he asked.

"Sure as hell ain't you," I retorted.

X

I sat on the bleachers and pulled out my sketchbook. Sometimes having friends on the lacrosse team was really boring. Nathan sat next to me and I groaned.

"Don't you have something else to do other than bother me?" I asked him.

"I'm not here to bother you," he said. "Why can't we just get past that little feud?"

"I have five reasons why and they're all my medical bills," I said, my eyes narrowing.

"C'mon Rocky. I'd rather we didn't start this whole thing up again."

I slammed my sketchbook closed before turning to Nathan. "Don't start none, won't be none," I told him before I turned back to the practice to catch Scott get knocked on his ass by Jackson.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach yelled as Scott ran back to the front of the line. "McCall's gonna do it again!" He ran full speed at Jackson and slammed into him. Jackson hit the ground, holding his shoulders. Scott fell to his knees.

"Oh shit!" I said, dropping my sketchpad and sprinting onto the field. Everyone was gathered around Jackson, but I ran over to Scott and Stiles. "Scotty!"

"I can't control it," Scott growled. "It's happening."

"What right here? Now?" Stiles questioned. We looked over at the occupied team. "Alright. Get up. Come on." Stiles pulled him up and we ran to the locker room.

Scott fell down to his knees and Stiles knelt in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" he screamed. Stiles fell backward and Scott jumped at him.

"Oh shit," I cursed as Scott began to stalk Stiles through the locker room. I looked in the hallway, no one. I clenched my fists, took a breath, and ran into the locker room. "Hey!" I yelled, drawing Scott's attention. This was a bad idea. I ran in the opposite direction of Stiles. Oh my god I'm gonna die. I sprinted throughout the locker room.

"Rocky!" I turned to see Stiles at the door with the fire extinguisher. I ran towards him with Scott behind me. As soon as I was out the door, I heard Stiles spraying the fire extinguisher and came out a few seconds later, still holding the extinguisher.

"Stiles," Scott's voice came out of the locker room. We peeked inside. Scott looked confused and sweaty. "What happened?" I cautiously walked inside the locker room. There was a clang from Stiles dropping the fire extinguisher.

"You tried to kill us," Stiles told him, breathing heavily. He took off his gloves, throwing them before sitting next to me on the floor. "It's like we told you before. It's your anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse," Scott said weakly. "It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field," Stiles snapped. "You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore," Stiles told him.

"He's right Scott," I said. "Think of all the people in the stands, including Allison. It's too dangerous."

X

"I heard the Hales are back in town."

I shaded the horns on Nathan's forehead. "Yep." My mother grabbed sketchbook. "Hey!" There goes the eyebrow raise and the pursed lips.

"Really Raquel?" she asked.

"It's going on the fridge," I told her. "A reminder who is public enemy number 1 and my arch-nemesis." And there was "the look". The look was my mom's ability to shut down anyone, a look she has perfected over the years due to dealing with me, Scott, and Stiles.

"It's been 2 years," she said. "And he has been through a lot."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" I argued. "And I have too. I've been the emergency room enough times to last me the rest of my life and I am not even legally able to vote yet."

She crumpled up the drawing and threw it away before crossing her arms. "I'm only going to tell you this once Raquel. No shenanigans this year. I don't want any calls from the school, no police calls from John, no hospital calls from Melissa, all I want are good grades and Mrs. Corski to stop looking at us like we have a wild child."

"Okay, but I'm already a straight A student and the number of calls have gone down," I reminded her. "And Mrs. Corski needs to mind her own business." And the look. "Okay," I sighed. "No shenanigans this year." Good thing Mom doesn't know about the werewolf issue, that pretty much qualifies as shenanigans.

"So what is this I hear about you and Stiles dating?"

I groaned and dropped my head on the table.

X

The next day at school, I sat in algebra (one of my least favorite classes) as the teacher called people up to the board to work out problems. Scott and Lydia were up there right now and I read through my notes as I twirled my pencil. The pencil flew from my fingers and hit the guy next to me.

"Sorry Isaac," I apologized quietly.

"It's okay," he whispered back and handed me my pencil. I smiled my thanks and took it. "You going to the game?"

"I always do," I reminded him playfully.

X

"Don't tell me your letting Lydia get to you," I said as Scott and I left algebra. He told me about Lydia's little threat. "Allison really likes you. She wouldn't dump your ass for another lacrosse player because Lydia told her to."

"She likes me?" Scott asked.

"Yes," I told him as I leaned against the locker next to his. "Stop worrying about that and focus on the real problem. Everyone thinks Stiles is my boyfriend."

Scott laughed. Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. Stiles grabbed Scott and dragged him to the stairwell while I followed behind. "Tell me what they're saying," he said pointing to the sheriff and principal. "Can you hear them?"

Scott shushed him. He turned to us. "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable," Stiles said. "My dad's out there looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out and doing what he wants."

"Well you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek," Scott reminded him.

"I can do something," Stiles insisted.

"Like what?" I scoffed.

"Like find the other half of the body," Stiles said finally. My eyes widened. Is he serious? I looked to Scott who was just as surprised.

"Are you kidding?" Scott called after him. I ran after Stiles to dissuade him from this extremely stupid idea.

Nathan stopped me. "Whoa, running late?" he asked me.

"No," I told him. "I need to stop Stiles from doing something incredibly stupid. He's trying to prove..." I trailed off before realization hit me. "Derek's your older brother." Nathan nodded slowly. "Oh my god."

X

I need my own license. With Stiles's wild driving, it was only a matter of time before we got into a wreck. As soon as he pulled into the driveway, he was running into the jeep. I shook my head before following him.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of adderall so," Stiles said all in one breath.

"Guys."

"I found something at Derek Hale's," Scott told us.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles asked.

"Guys."

"Something buried there, I could smell blood," Scott explained. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Guys."

"That's awesome," Stiles said. I slapped his arm. "I mean that's terrible, whose blood?"

"I don't know," Scott said standing up. "But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And you help figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

"Guys!" I yelled. They looked at me. "Are you forgetting the fact that Derek is not the only Hale in Beacon Hills? He happens to have a younger brother that we all know and have class with."

They stood there for a minute to process what I was saying. "There's no way Nathan doesn't know about the body buried in his front yard," Stiles said.

"You can't seriously think he helped murder that girl," I said. "This is Nathan, we've known him since kindergarten."

"Rocky this is the same guy who pushed you out of a treehouse when we were 8," Scott reminded me. That is true.

"But I don't think he's a murderer," I argued. "We could be ruining his life that already sucks terribly."

"Why do you care?" Stiles asked. "You hate him." That is also true. "He has something to do with it."

I sighed and looked between my two best friends. I promised Mom this year would be good, but I don't know. Nathan was evil incarnate when we were younger, but I didn't think he could be capable of murder.

X

"This is the second dumbest idea you have ever had, right behind "Let's go look for a half a dead body in the middle of the night" which was idiotic," I told Stiles as the three of us walked into the hospital.

"Hey," Stiles gestured to the directory.

"Okay," Scott said.

"Good luck I guess," Stiles told him.

"Don't get caught," I said as Scott disappeared behind the door to our right. I shook my head, walking to the nurses' station with Stiles. Stiles stopped in the middle of the floor. I turned to him and saw Lydia. "Go talk to her." Stiles looked at me. "I'll be right here."

"Hey, Lydia," He said trying to casually lean against the wall. "You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology." Lydia tilted her head towards the wall, twirling her hair. She had a completely clueless look. "Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection." Is he serious right now? Really Stiles? "You know, unspoken, of course. Maybe, it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better."

"Hold on. Give me a second," Lydia said before she reached up to her ear and pulled out a bluetooth. My jaw dropped and I hid behind my hand. "Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said," she told Stiles. "Was it worth repeating?" This is physically painful to watch.

"Uh no, sorry," Stiles apologized awkwardly. "I'm gonna sit. You don't care."

"Okay," Lydia said.

I sat next to Stiles and placed a hand on his arm. "That was a terrible crash and burn. You had a good start, but it went downhill from there. We'll work on it." Stiles hid behind a pamphlet.

"Did he do it?"

We looked to see Jackson holding his shoulder. "He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me."

"You should get one right before the game too," Lydia told him. Jackson clenched his jaw. "The pros do it all the time. You wanna be a little high school amateur?" Lydia crossed her arms. "Or do you want to go pro?" Ew they're making out.

The pamphlet Stiles was fake reading was snatched out of his hands and we both jumped. "Holy god."

"The scent was the same," Scott cut him off.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked standing up. I stood up too and crossed my arms.

"Yes," Scott said.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property," Stiles concluded.

"Which means we have proof that he buried the girl."

"No we don't," I said. "What are we going to say to Stiles's dad? You snuck into the morgue and smelled the body which had the same scent as Derek's yard when you went to confront him? We might as well follow that up with by the way Scott is a werewolf now."

"Then we prove it ourselves," Stiles said. I would say he couldn't possibly be serious, but this is Stiles. This really is one of the worst ideas he has ever had.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Tell me something first," Stiles demanded. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs Stiles, bite marks," Scott told him.

"Okay," Stiles said. "Then we're gonna need a shovel." He pushed Scott towards the exit and grabbed me. I groaned.

X

We pulled up to the Hale's burnt house just as Derek and Nathan pulled off. I grabbed the flashlight and got out of the jeep. "This is a really bad idea and probably illegal."

"Come on," Stiles said, pulling me with them.

"Wait something's different," Scott said.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott admitted as we walked along the side of the house. "Let's just get this over with." He drove his shovel into the ground and they began to dig. I shined the flashlight on the ground.

"This is taking way too long," Scott said when they got three feet down.

"Just keep going," Stiles told him.

"Guys? What if Derek and Nathan come back?" I asked, my legs bouncing back and forth. It wasn't because I was cold, but because I was kind of scared.

"Then we get the hell out of here," Stiles answered.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked. That was a damn good question because I'm pretty sure neither Stiles nor I could outrun werewolves and I know his jeep could not be faster than a camaro.

"I have a plan for that," Stiles said. His plans usually sucked.

"You want to tell us the plan?" I asked.

"We all run in different directions," Stiles said like it was so simple. "Whoever they catch first, too bad."

I stared at him. I looked to Scott who also thought that plan sounded terrible. "Are you fucking serious Stiles!?" I snapped. "Your plan is to have all of us split up and run into the woods. That's the worst plan in horror movies! I'm black! The black person always dies first!"

"Breathe Rocky, this isn't a horror movie," Scott told me. This boy is gonna have me killed. Scott turned to Stiles. "We hate that plan."

Stiles struck the ground, but instantly stopped. He must have hit something. "Whoa wait," he said holding out his arm. "Stop stop stop." They bent down and started brushing dirt away. I shone the flashlight at whatever Stiles hit.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Hurry," Scott said.

"I'm trying," Stiles said exasperated. "Did they have to tie the thing in 900 knots?"

"I'll do it," Scott said as they worked through the knots. I looked around, they weren't back yet. They got it open before jumping out of the hole, Stiles screaming. I looked into the hole and shrieked.

"What the hell is that!?"

"It's a wolf," Scott said.

"Yeah we can see that," Stiles said. "I thought you said you smelled blood. Human blood."

"I told you something was different," was Scott's explanation.

"Great job guys, really," I said, sarcasm dripping off every letter. "We just broke the law to find out the Hales buried their pet."

"This doesn't make sense," Stiles said.

"We need to get out of here," Scott told him. That was a great suggestion. We should follow that suggestion.

"Yeah okay. Rocky, help me cover this up," he said. I sighed and handed Scott the flashlight before kneeling next to the hole. I looked over to Stiles who was staring at something.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles asked. I turned to where he was looking and saw the purple flower. It looked familiar. Its name was on the tip of my tongue.

"What about it?"

"I think its wolfsbane," he said. That was the name! It was in that movie Stiles made me watch, _The Wolfman_.

"What's that?" Scott asked. We both looked at him. Jesus Scott.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolfman_?"

"No," Scott shook his head.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains?" Still nothing. "The original classic werewolf movie?"

"No what?" Scott said in frustration. This conversation was going nowhere fast.

Stiles licked his lips and shook his head in disappointment. "You are so unprepared for this." He scrambled over to the flower and pulled it, revealing it was attached to the rope. He kept pulling at it, moving in circles around the grave. Scott and I stood up.

Scott gasped. I turned to see him looking into the hole. I looked down and screamed at the top of my lungs. That wasn't the wolf in the grave anymore. It was half a human woman, the missing half of the body.

"What?" Stiles asked running over. "Oh!"

"Not a horror movie, right?" I said sarcastically.


	5. It Doesn't Feel Right

I do not own Teen Wolf.

Please review and comment.

* * *

Scott and I stood by the jeep, watching Nathan and Derek being led out of the house in handcuffs and put in different cars. When they looked our way, my eyes went down to the ground. This just didn't _feel _right. Everything pointed to them being the murderers. I mean they had the body buried in _their _front yard, but I felt that that wasn't the whole story.

The entire area was a crime scene. All the way up to the trees-What the hell was Stiles doing!? He was making a beeline straight to the squad car holding Derek. "Stiles no," I said when he looked at me and Scott who whispered, "No." and shook his head.

Apparently that wasn't enough because Stiles hopped in the front seat as discreetly as possible. Oh shit the Sheriff saw him, he looks pissed. Mr. Stilinski yanked the door open and dragged Stiles out.

"God I hope you guys are right," I said to Scott as we watched Stiles get lectured. Stiles walked over to us and we all got in the jeep, Stiles speeding off.

"It just doesn't make sense," Stiles said. "I've never heard of burying a werewolf with wolfsbane. Like at all. Google it." Scott took out his phone and began to research. I leaned my head against the window.

It was bothering me. Something felt off about everything that just happened. The Hales have always been a secretive family even before the fire, though that might be because they were werewolves. But they were nice people, my dangerous rivalry with Nathan aside.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial," Scott said, his fingers typing.

"Just keep looking," Stiles said. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know like something you have to learn."

"I'll put that on my to-do list," Scott said. He wasn't looking that good actually. "Right underneath figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Scott are you okay?" He shook his head. He looked like he was in pain.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles wondered, completely oblivious.

"Okay stop it!" Scott snapped suddenly. Stiles looked at him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves," he groaned. "Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. I wanted to smack him upside his head. Obviously Scott wasn't okay, he looked like death.

"No! No I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!"

"You know you're going to have to accept this Scott," Stiles told him. "Sooner or later."

"I can't," Scott grasped.

"Well you're going to have to," Stiles said.

"Stiles I think you need to pull over," I told him worriedly.

"No I can't breathe," Scott said. His hand banged against the roof, leaving a dent. Stiles's eyes widened and he swerved. I gripped the seat to steady myself.

"Whoa," Stiles repeated.

"Pull over," Scott moaned.

"Why what's happening?"

"Pull the damn jeep over Stiles!" I yelled. Scott ripped open Stiles bag and I saw the hint of purple. "Seriously!"

"You kept it!" Scott roared.

"What was I supposed to do with it!?" Stiles yelled. Scott's eyes began to glow yellow.

"Stop the car!"

The jeep screeched to a halt. Scott was holding his head and groaning. Stiles grabbed his bag and ran outside, tossing it into the forest. Scott jumped out of the car and took off. "Scott!"

"Okay!" Stiles sighed in relief. "We're good...Scott?"

"He's gone!" I told him. I crawled into the front seat. Stiles got into the car and sped down the road. "What do we do? What if Scott hurts someone?"

"Call dispatch," Stiles told me. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number before putting it on speaker.

"Rocky, I told you and Stiles that you can't call the dispatch line while I'm on duty." Why is everything coming back to bite us on the butt now?

"We just need to know if you got any odd calls?" Stiles said, panicked.

"Odd how?"

"Like a strange person," I offered. "Or dog-like individual running around."

She didn't say anything for a minute. I hoped she was looking through the records. "I'm hanging up now."

"Wait no!" I pleaded. And she hung up. "This can't be happening right now. We are so screwed." I groaned and fell back against the seat. Today was slowly getting worse and it was all because of that damn body.

* * *

"He did WHAT!?"

Stiles jumped about a foot in the air. I stood in the middle of his room with my phone to my ear. I called Allison to see if she had seen Scott and it turns out she had.

"Alright thank you so much Allison," I told her. "I'll see you at the game...Yeah I'm not holding that sign." I hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of my nose before looking at Stiles. "Well he's alive and denting the fronts of people's cars."

"What?"

"He went to Allison's house and her father accidentally hit Scott with his car," I relayed. "He's going to the game. Which means it is our job to keep him from murdering anyone on that field." I tossed Stiles his jersey. "Hurry up. I think your dad thinks we're doing something."

"Well you are my girlfriend," Stiles joked and I glared at him.

* * *

I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck as I sat on the bleachers. I was shivering slightly from the cold and also the possibility that something could go terribly wrong.

"Rocky!"

I looked to my left to see Allison and an older man I presumed to be her father. I waved at them. "Hi," I said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Argent." He nodded at me as they sat down next to me. "How's it going?"

"Aside from the fact Scott got hit by my dad's car?" she asked. I laughed awkwardly. "I've been trying to call Nate all day and he hasn't responded."

'_Trust me, he won't be for awhile,'_ I thought. No one knew he was arrested for murder and I wasn't going to drop that bomb. "I wasn't sure if you knew since you can't stand him," she said. "You have to tell me why one day."

"When you're older," I joked. Number 14 waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Allison looked at me with a sly smile and I suddenly found my nails extremely interesting.

"Who is that?"

"Isaac Lahey, one of my **friends**," I said emphasizing the word friend. Because that's all we were, friends. Lydia took that moment to sit in between us. "Great."

The whistle blew signaling the start of the game. Scott ran on to the field and I bit my lip. Please let this go right, please.

Our team had the ball and Scott ran alongside, trying to get a pass. One tackle and the ball was on the field. Apparently Scott and Jackson had the same idea and ran for the ball. Jackson pushed Scott to the ground, grabbing the ball and shooting it into the net.

I halfheartedly clapped as everyone cheered. That jackass. Lydia tapped Allison and pulled out a sign. I looked at it and did a double take. It had '**We Luv U Jackson**' written on it in big letters. "Harsh."

* * *

The players took their positions again. Scott was bent over and looked like he was breathing hard. Oh god no. No no no no no. The ref leaned down next to him

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Number 11," Lydia said venemously. "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"Probably because no one will pass to him," I said with just as much venom. "Maybe the captain is afraid he might not be the best person on the team anymore." Lydia glared at me and I glared right back.

"I hope he's okay," Allison said worried.

"I hope we're okay," Lydia said. I ground my teeth to keep me from saying anything. The score was 3-5 and we needed three goals to win. "They need to win this." She stood up with that damn sign. "Allison. A little help here." Allison scratched her forehead in irritation before standing up. They lifted the sign above their heads.

The ball was up in the air. My jaw dropped when Scott jumped about 5 feet in the air, catching the ball. He landed on his feet and took off running. He ducked and dodged before shooting it in the net. I jumped and cheered loudly. "Go Scott!"

He was doing great. The other team's player just gave him the ball. This was going great. Another score. "Yeah!" Coach and Stiles were arguing with the ref before Coach blew his whistle. The point was ours.

Last play. Scott was passed the ball and he ran for the net. The other players blocked him. This didn't look good. The clock was ticking down. They rushed him and he powerfully swung his stick, sending it right into the net. Oh my god we won.

I jumped up and screamed with the rest of the crowd before running down the bleachers. I pounced on Stiles who swung me around. "We won!" I yelled happily.

"We won!" he yelled. He put me back on my feet. "And no one's dead." I leaned my head on his chest and sighed happily. He rested his head on top of mine and we reveled in the fact that our best friend wasn't going to jail tonight. "Dad what's wrong?"

I looked over to see Mr. Stilinski on the phone. He held a finger up. It was a few minutes before he hung up. I pulled away from Stiles. "That was the medical examiner. The girl you found was attacked by a wild animal, not murdered. And her name was Laura Hale."

My eyes widened. That would make sense why they buried her. "I'll meet you at home Dad," Stiles told him. "I'm gonna take Rocky home." The sheriff nodded.

"Goodnight Rocky," he told me.

"Goodnight Sheriff," I told him before turning to Stiles. "Did you see where Scott went?"

"The locker room," Stiles said. We ran as fast as we could to the locker room. He wasn't near the lockers so we tried the showers. Stiles stumbled to a halt and I peeked around him.

"Oh my god," he said before backing up and peeking around the lockers. Scott and Allison were making out. Well damn Scott okay. "How come we've never made out in the showers?"

"Because we're not actually dating Stiles," I whisper hissed at him. "Now shut up." Allison pulled away from the kiss.

"I, um, gotta get back to my dad," she told him. He nodded and they kissed one more time before Allison came this way. Shit. Stiles and I pushed each other back behind the lockers. "Hi Stiles...Rocky."

"Hey," we said awkwardly. We came out from behind the lockers and Scott walked up to us looking like a love-struck puppy.

"I kissed her," he smiled dumbly.

"We saw," Stiles said.

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too," I said.

"It was pretty good huh?" Stiles mentioned.

Scott sighed happily. He was stuck like in a bubble full of love and I really didn't want to burst that bubble. "I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah," Stiles said. He didn't want to burst the bubble either. "We'll talk later then." He patted Scott's chest and started to drag me away. Scott reached up and stopped him.

"What?"

Stiles sighed. "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well to keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. The Hales are human, not animal. Hales not killers, Hales let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked in shock.

"No and here's the bigger kick in the ass," Stiles continued. "My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves, her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale!?"

"Derek and Nathan's sister," I told him.


	6. Buses Are Neither Sexy Nor Safe

I do not own Teen Wolf. Please review and leave comments so I can know what you think should happen as well as who Rocky should date.

I may not be posting anytime soon because I will be out of town for a wedding.

* * *

"_**Do you, Chace Crawford, take Raquel Holloway to be your lawfully wedded wife, your baby, your sweetheart, and lover?"**_

"_**I do." I bit my lip when he looked at me with those sultry eyes.**_

"_**Do you-"**_

"_**Hell yes," I said cutting the priest off.**_

"_**I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."**_

_**I jumped happily before grabbing the front of Chace's suit and pulling him down to me. Our lips were about to touch-**_RING!

I jumped up and looked around my dark room before groaning. "It's the middle of the night Stiles," I moaned into my phone. "What do you want...No I'm not coming over to help you research."

I sat up and leaned on my blanket covered knees. Is this boy serious right now?

"No. You need to go to sleep. The only reason I am leaving my bed is if the house is on fire and I don't smell smoke...Turn off your computer and go to bed." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to my window and gasped, dropping my phone. Two yellow eyes were staring into my window.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"Someone was watching you last night?" Stiles asked on the way to school.

"Yeah," I told him. "My parents didn't see anything, but they made me sleep in the guest room."

"You could get Scott to check it out," Stiles offered, but I shook my head.

"I know who it was Stiles. The eyes were glowing."

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles said opening the door. I followed Scott in.

"I don't know. I just woke up," Scott said. "I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked incredulously. "I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"That's gross," I told him.

"A. I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real and B. Never give us that much detail about you in bed again," Scott told him. I spotted someone and narrowed my eyes.

"I'll see you guys in class," I told them before stalking over to Nathan. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Good morning to you too."

"You know Nathan, you have such pretty eyes," I told him with a fake smile. I crossed my arms. "Are they just green though?" Nathan looked down. I punched his shoulder. "So when were you going to tell me you were a werewolf?"

"It's not something I generally broadcast," he snapped. I glared at him. Was he for real?

"You also don't generate crazy stalker, but there you were outside my window last night!" I spat. It made since when I was fully awake. Scott wouldn't sit outside my window and I don't think Derek would want to watch me sleep. "Why?"

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to make sure you were safe." I raised my eyebrow. My phone buzzed and I pulled out. It was a text from Stiles. "What?"

"Have you seen Allison?" I asked Nathan.

"Today? No," he said confused.

"Something happened in one of the buses," I told him. "Scott thinks he might have hurt Allison."

* * *

"Attention students. This is your principal. I know you all are wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. But while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

There was a collective groaning from the hallway. "Maybe it's not that bad," Nathan suggested. I clicked on the picture Stiles sent and showed it to him.

"It was a bloodbath."

Turns out Scott didn't kill Allison. She was perfectly fine, but it still didn't explain the bus. We sat in chemistry, taking notes.

"Maybe it was my blood," Scott suggested.

"It could have been animal blood," Stiles offered. "You maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"What predators do to their prey," I told him. "You ate it."

"Raw," Scott said appalled at the thought. I rolled my eyes.

"No you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven," Stiles said snidely. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski!" Mr. Harris called. Damn it. Mr. Harris had to be the worst teacher in the whole school, mainly because he hated kids. "If that is your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, Mr. McCall, and Miss Holloway would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

My jaw dropped. I only said one thing. "No," Stiles said sadly. He pointed us to seats away from each other. We grabbed our stuff and separated.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much," Mr. Harris said sarcastically.

"The separation anxiety is too much," I told him. I saw Stiles nod from his seat next to Greenburg.

"Sit down Miss Holloway," Mr. Harris ordered. I sighed and sat in my new seat next to Isaac. He pressed his lips together and nodded at me. I nodded back. God, I hated Mr. Harris.

"Hey I think they found something!" Tiffany shouted. We all ran to the window to see what was happening. There was an ambulance and the police were rolling some guy on a gurney into it.

"That's not a rabbit," Scott whispered to Stiles and I. The man jumped up and we all screamed, backing up from the window. Scott looked like he was trying to get as far away as possible.

"That's good," Stiles said when we walked over to him. "That's good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles, I did that," Scott said in horror.

* * *

We walked to an empty table with out trays. "Dreams aren't memories," Stiles told Scott.

"Actually dreams are composed of our memories of the day," I told them as we sat down. "It's like a confirmation and review of what had happened. We just normally forget them." Stiles looked at me like I betrayed him.

"It didn't feel like a dream though," Scott said. "Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?" Stiles didn't trust Derek at all and I didn't either. The guy was fine, but he was shady and so was his brother.

"Because," Scott explained. "During the full moon, he wasn't changed he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some innocent guy."

"You don't know that," Stiles argued.

"I don't not know it," Scott retorted. "I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"Oh hell no," I told him. "You're not canceling. You're already on your second chance and you can't expect her to keep giving you the benefit of the doubt every time you cancel. We'll figure this out."

Lydia dropped her tray next to Scott and I stared at her. Was she lost? "Figure what out?" Stiles lets out in a deep breath in awe.

"Just, uh, homework," Scott lied.

I was still clueless about why Lydia was sitting anywhere in the same vicinity as us. Stiles was too. "Why is she sitting with us?" he whispered to us. Scott and I shrugged. Lydia's clique joined us too, only fueling our confusion. Nathan took the seat next to me and smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned under my breath.

"Get up." Are you serious right now? Jackson glared at the guy sitting at the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" he complained.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny said. The guy got up and Jackson sat in his place.

"This is like invasion of the body snatchers," I whispered to Stiles who nodded. We stole a french fry from each other's tray at the same time

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar," Danny informed us.

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson said. Stiles kicked my ankle to keep me from saying anything. He just said that.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia corrected him before realizing what she said. "Isn't it?" As if his ego needed to get any bigger.

"Who cares," Jackson said. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who is going to die anyway." God I hate this guy. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? Jackson Whittemore had to be the biggest asshole in Beacon Hills.

"Actually I just found out who it is. Check it out," Stiles said looking at his phone. He angled it so that everyone could see. It was the news.

"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack." They showed a picture of the man. "Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

Scott took the phone. "I know this guy."

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad," Scott told us. "He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia said, over the topic. "Like...oh we are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um," Allison said. "We were thinking of what we were going to do." I had to bite my thumb to keep myself from saying anything. Stiles looked at Scott.

"I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun," Lydia said. The looks on both Scott and Jackson's face said they did not think it was going to be fun.

"H-Hanging out?" Scott stuttered. Allison shrugged. Stiles shook his head vigorously while I mouthed 'No'. "Like the four of us. Do you wanna hang out like us and them?"

"Yeah," Allison nodded. "I guess it sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said grabbing his fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Lydia took it from him. I felt an arm slide around my shoulders.

I turned to Nathan who was smiling at me. Has this boy lost him mind? I shrugged his arm off. "Oh how about bowling? You love to bowl" My head whipped back to the conversation. I shook my head at Scott.

"With actual competition," Jackson said.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged. I know they're not and so did Scott. "You can bowl right?"

"Sort of," Scott said.

Jackson sat up, leaning on the table. "Is it-is it sort of or yes?"

"Yes," Scott said finally. My hand covered my mouth. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"Do you want to come?" Allison asked me, looking between Stiles and Nathan.

"We're busy," I said quickly. "Stiles, Nathan, and I are studying."

"Studying?" Stiles repeated confused.

"Studying," I said tightly, kicking him and jabbing Nathan's ribs. "Like we agreed this morning." They both nodded in agreement.


End file.
